Crit
A Crit is a hit that deals 50% (or more with Crit Boost) more damage than normal, and is represented by a red damage pop-up and a unique hit-flash animation. Basic attacks, Special Attacks and damage over time can crit from different sources. Gear is the main source of crit chance. The Flash/Metahuman, Deathstroke/Arkham Origins, Hawkgirl/Regime, Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X, Batman/Beyond Animated, Bane/Prime, Darkseid/Apokolips, Batman/Flashpoint, and The Flash/Earth 2 have passives that allow crits without the use of gear. Each character's base crit chance and crit damage can be increased with augments. Crit chance Basic attacks There are 5 pieces of character-specific (evolved) 4-star gear that offer 35% - 45% crit chance on basic attacks, one piece of 3-star gear, one piece of 2-star gear, and two pieces from Gear Set. Basic crit is an evolved statistic and cannot be found on unevolved 3-star gear, and is also a non-specific statistic, so it can be used by anyone. All of them also grant 60% - 70% (evolved) damage boost to basic attacks to any character, with the exception of Diamond Tipped Claws (13% - 18% damage boost to special 2). The strong damage increase to basic attacks makes those four cornerstones to any team. *Powered Eskrima Sticks (Nightwing) *Promethium Longsword (Deathstroke) *Netherrealm Kama (Scorpion) *Blade of the War God (Ares) *Diamond Tipped Claws (Catwoman) *Mark of Lady Shiva *Power Gloves *League Of Assassins Adept Hood *LexCorp Chest Armour V2 Previously, basic crit chance stacked multiplicatively so it is impossible to get 100% crit chance with gear, but with a hidden update this was changed so that it now stacks additively and 100% crit chance with gear is now possible. For example, 3 pieces of freshly evolved gear listed here would bring the character to 105% crit chance, allowing them to crit on every basic attack. Damage-Over-Time Crit damage over time is, in most cases, only possible through augments, which apply the same crit chance to basics, specials, and DOT. Characters with global crit buffs (e.g. Bane/Prime, Batman/Beyond Animated's passive) may also crit with damage over time while there are active. Crit DOT is unaffected by crit resistance. Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X's passive is the only crit effect that is specific to damage over time only. While MKX Scorpion's crit damage over time is running, any other damage over time effects he applies will also crit. Additionally, even without MKX Scorpion, if the damage over time effect set by the same character is running during a special that is meant to crit normally (e.g. AO Deathstroke's Point Blank at 200%), it will crit during the special animation. Crit Boost Crit Boost will increase the damage dealt by crits, stacking additively. With 50% crit boost, the crits will do 200% instead of 150% damage. Cloak of Destiny, LexCorp Helmet Armor V2 and League Of Assassins Adept Hood can give crit boost to any character. Otherwise, only Catwoman, Batman, Deathstroke, Batgirl as well as The Arkham Knight have crit boost on their specfic gear. Batman/Arkham Knight's passive allows him to choose 2 out of 6 buffs upon entering a match, one of which is a permanent 25% crit boost. Batman/Beyond Animated's Super Move gives him a temporary 50% crit boost. With maxed crit damage augments, fully upgraded Silicon Carbide Batsuit, Cloak of Destiny and LexCorp Helmet Armor V2, Animated Batman Beyond can reach a theoretical total crit damage of 450% (i.e. crits will deal 4.5x of the normal damage) after using his super. Flashpoint Batman's passive massively boosts the crit damage he deals as well as the crits done by fellow Flashpoint teammates. The critical damage he inflicts can reach up to 500% assuming he has maxed augmentations. Defending Against Crit Block will, along with directly reducing damage taken, greatly lessen the chance of taking crit damage from basics and specials (DOT is unaffected). In standard battles, against AI opponents, it appears block completely negate the chance of crit. Green Lantern/Red Son's passive causes Red Son teammates to be immune to crit. Batman/Arkham Knight's passives allows him to have crit immunity if chosen. Augments With the 2.6 update, characters have the ability to both increase chances to deal Crit damage on all 3 types of attacks: basic attacks, special attacks and damage over time (up to 50%) and crit damage itself (+100%, or 250% total damage on crit before gear or passives), with the exception of Darkseid/Apokolips's bleed, which cannot crit. Trivia *All characters who have access to crit boost on their specific gear are Batman characters, although Deathstroke's status is debatable. Category:Game mechanics Category:Terminology